Flamenco
by daynaa
Summary: SethSummer. Flamenco dancing can be fun? Yes. I fail at summaries. First OC story.


A/N: So this is pretty much my first OC fiction ever. And it will be VERY ooc It is based on Mary. Today she was dancing in the hallway outside the dressing room hah then she shouted: Flamenco! And began her dancing of the sort, then came, Flamenco with guns! And out came the gun. But not a real one. Hah. Okay. Well long enough authors note from me. Kay.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even any DVDs of the OC. That's why I have Becca!

Here we go. And I apologize, if it ends up being a little parody-like. I do love the OC and shall try to make a better, more in character fiction soon.

And keep in mind, I have never seen or done Flamenco dancing in my life. So hah, things I say are strictly from research, and Mary.

--&

"Hey Dad, toss me a bagel would you?" Seth called to his father as he flipped through the newspaper. There was nothing new, or exciting, as usual. Tossing the paper aside, he managed to quickly catch the bagel his Dad tossed him.

"Any plans for today?" Sandy asked as he began spreading cream cheese on his bagel.

"Yes." Seth groaned. "Summer is forcing me to take a dance class with her."

"You're taking a dance class?" Ryan smirked at him from the table where he was reading his section of the paper.

"Yes." Seth whined. "She's making me."

"Who's making you do what?" Kirsten asked as she entered the room.

"Summer's making Seth take a dance class." Sandy smiled as he kissed his wife good morning as she crossed the kitchen, stealing his bagel in the process.

"That sounds like fun." Kirsten smiled, taking a bite of the bagel which Sandy was trying to manoeuvre back from her.

"What are you doing today Ryan?" She asked.

"Defiantly not dancing." He smirked at Seth once again. "In fact, I think I'll take it easy in the pool house, which is where I am going now."

"Alright." Sandy called after him as he left. "Bye!"

"So what kind of dance class are you taking?" Kirsten asked.

"Flamenco." Seth answered, through gritted teeth. Why did his girlfriend have to insist on forcing him into these things? Why!

"That sounds like fun son." Sandy answered absentmindedly as he caught a glance of the clock. "Well I have to get to the office, I'm in the middle of a big case. Have fun today Seth." He kissed his wife goodbye and gave Seth a pat on the back before he ran out the door.

"It's funny how you'll do anything Summer asks you to, but when I need you to do anything that requires effort you instantly have an excuse." Kirsten shook her head. "But I have to get going to. Have fun dancing today." Kirsten called as she headed out after her husband.

"Right." Seth groaned once more as he let his head drop on the table though he instantly regretted it. Looking over at the clock, he realized that Summer would be expecting him to pick her up in an hour, so he'd better get ready for their dance class. Why on earth she wanted to take it, was beyond him. But he'd do anything to please her.

--&

"Cohen! You're late!" Was the first thing she shouted as she slammed the car door behind her as she got in. "If we miss this class, it's all your fault."

"I'm sorry Summer." Seth apologized. "I'll drive quickly. We'll be there in plenty of time."

"We better be." She growled.

"Can you remind me again why we're learning how to Flamenco dance?" Seth asked impatiently as he stopped at a red light.

"You're going because I asked you to." She told him, "And I asked you to because ever since I was twelve, I've always wanted to know how to Flamenco dance. So we're going to learn."

"Okay." Seth nodded. "But you know, it's always been a childhood dream of mine to…"

"Drive Cohen!" She demanded, cutting him off. And he did.

--&

"Welcome, to your first Flamenco dance class." The overexcited, rather loud instructor called out to the class as they all, along with Seth and Summer, filed into the quaint studio. It was a little two quaint, if you asked Seth. "My name is Mary and I will be your instructor today."

"Great." Muttered Seth.

"Now, Flamenco dancing, is not only a dance, it is a form of art. It is a dance filled with passion, intimacy, and fervor, and through it, you are constantly striving to attain an air of grace and dignity. Flamenco is not about learning the steps, it's about feeling the rhythm inside of you. You cannot do this dance, unless you are passionate about what you are doing, unless every movement you make comes straight from your internal beat. Are you ready to Flamenco?"

"Yes!" Summer chorused along with the rest of the enthusiastic class who seemed to hang on the instructors every word. Seth grumbled an incoherent response earning a jab in the rib from Summer as she slipped on the four-inch heels she had brought along for the occasion. And the lesson commenced.

--&

"I don't think I've ever felt so… dead." Seth hadn't stopped whining since he and Summer left the studio, not that he had stopped during the lesson either.

"Suck it up Cohen. You're such a girl, honestly." Summer rolled her eyes. "I thought it was fun, and I really appreciated you doing that for me, even if you did complain the entire time."

"I guess it wasn't all bad." Seth shrugged. The instructor had been right; it was a rather intimate and passionate dance. And he did seem to have a knack for it. "I was pretty good at it."

"We both were." Summer nodded. "She wanted us to come back to her intermediate class next week."

"She did?" Seth was surprised. "When did she tell you that?"

"When you were complaining." Summer smirked. "And I said we would. Is that okay with you?"

"Summer…" He began to protest until she decided to slightly persuade him. "Fine. I'll go dancing with you again. I guess it wasn't that bad… but if you tell anyone I enjoyed it…"

"Oh Cohen, you enjoyed it? That's so cute!" Summer crooned.

"So you liked your dance class then?" Ryan asked as he rounded the corner into the Cohen's living room. Seth threw his head in his hands.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." Summer told him. "You were a great dancer."

"Flamenco," Ryan shouted, with a smirk on his face. He made a wild move, a surprisingly accurate one to the dance, then brought his hands up making a gun shape and did another surprisingly accurate Flamenco move shouting, "Flamenco with guns!"

"What have you been eating today, bro?" Seth asked with a smile. "You've gone crazy."

"And you're really good at Flamenco!" Summer added. "Why don't you and Coop join us next class?"

"I don't know." Ryan shrugged. "Dancing isn't really my thing."

"Ryan, you just did two nearly perfect Flamenco moves that we couldn't even get down in that hour and a half class." Summer protested. "You definitely have a knack for Flamenco."

"She's right." Seth told him, eager to have Ryan join the class because if he was taking it, he couldn't make fun of him for it, right?

"I've never danced before in my life." Ryan argued. "I was just goofing around."

"Well then, you're a natural." Summer told him with a pat on the back.

"Who's a natural at what?" Sandy asked as he entered the room.

"Ryan, at Flamenco dancing." Summer answered with a smile.

"I'm proud of you son." Sandy told him, collapsing on the couch. He'd obviously had a hard day at work. "But I thought it was Seth and Summer taking the Flamenco class?"

"Flamenco with guns." Ryan mumbled as he left the room. He'd had enough dance talk for one day.

"Flamenco with guns?" Kirsten asked, as she passed Ryan on her way out. "And what's wrong with him?"

"He's a natural." Sandy smiled.

"At Flamenco." Seth added.

"Well, that's wonderful." Kirsten sighed as she too collapsed on the couch. "Is he taking the class with you two now?"

"It was a one day class." Seth informed his Mother.

"No it wasn't." She argued, "I saw an ad for it in the newspaper. There can only be one Flamenco instructor in Newport, surely. And it was a twelve week class."

"It was?" Seth turned to Summer, who had turned just slightly red.

"I love you?" Was all she said.

"That's clever." Sandy laughed.

"Will you please, please, please come to all twelve classes with me Cohen? It would mean so much!" Summer begged. Seth knew he would end up going to the classes. He would do anything for Summer. But he wasn't about to admit that to his parents.

"Well, good luck convincing him Summer. We're going out for dinner tonight Seth, so you and Ryan order in. See you later!" Kirsten called as she pulled Sandy up off the couch and they headed towards their room.

"Bye Kirsten, Sandy!" Summer called as they exited.

"Bye Mom, Dad." Seth grumbled. "Fine. I'll dance with you."

"Seth, you don't know how much this means!" Summer squealed, giving him a hug. "Now come on, I'm hungry, and I'm staying for supper. Let's go find Flamenco boy so we can order something."

"Shouldn't I be Flamenco boy? I'm the one taking the class with you…" Seth argued as they left to go find Ryan. From the top of the stairs, Sandy shook his head. The things his son would do for that girl never ceased to amaze him.

--&

Okay. Awkward ending? Yes. I think so. But that's okay. What did you think? Not as OOC as I thought it was going to be, I hope.

Reviews are muchly appreciated. Even flames.


End file.
